It is well known in the industry that ultrasound imaging systems are useful for performing a surgical procedure such as a biopsy. In such a use, the ultrasound imaging system is used to locate a region of interest and a biopsy needle is inserted into that region. Advantageously, the biopsy needle is visible during the surgical procedure.
In the past, in such a use, a biopsy guide was utilized to aid in positioning and holding the biopsy needle. The biopsy guide was affixed to an ultrasound probe by a clamp which surrounded the probe and which was designed to fit a specific probe. This is disadvantageous because of the need to utilize different guides for different probes and because of the time and difficulty entailed in attaching and detaching the biopsy guide.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for a disposable/reusable needle guide (also for use as a biopsy guide) which can be: (a) utilized with different ultrasound probes; (b) attached and detached from such ultrasound probes easily and rapidly; and (c) utilized with biopsy needles.